V-Day
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Seth x Faith, this a Valentines Day story for my friend. In this one Seth and his girlfriend Faith have been dating for a year. Enjoy :)


Faith has no babysitting for a week, so she is staying at Seth's place so there is no way her family can change their mind. Only stopping in to do her chores before they wake up, and returning to bed at his house. Faith woke up that morning to the smell of her favorite breakfast: blueberry pancakes cooking. She walks down the hall of Seth's house and goes to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Seth was hard at work, on the table was scattered red rose petals on the table, and a single long stemmed red rose sat on a placemat.  
"Morning, how's my girl?" he asks  
"I'm doing good, you need help?" she asks  
"Nah, today I am cooking for you, let me spoil you today, like you do on my birthday and Christmas." says Seth, turning back to his cooking.  
She smiles sits down, and smells the rose laying at the placemat. A few minutes later there is a huge stack of pancakes on her placemat, too many for her to finish, with two forks beside the plate. She looks up at Seth confused, he smiles, picks her up.  
"I forgot one thing." he says  
Before she can answer, he sets her on her feet, cups her face, and kisses her. After a second she kisses him back.  
"My good-morning kiss, from my girl." he says, winking at her.  
He grabs his baby, and sits her on his lap, waiting for her to respond. She smiles finally getting why the huge stack, and two forks. She cuddles closely until she can feel his breathing and heartbeat. They eat their pancakes together, then while she does the dishes, he gets ready to go to practice. At the door, she pouts as he's about to leave.  
"What's wrong, baby?" he asks  
"I hate that you're leaving on Valentine's Day, too." Faith whines, making her lip puff out more.  
He covers his face blushing and laughing.  
"What?" she demanded  
"Nothing, beautiful.," he says leaning down he kisses her cheek. "Where my favorite dress for me, okay? I want show you off, don't worry I'll be back around noon."  
He shuts the door behind him carrying his stuff. She rushes to the guest room, to get ready for whatever it is, Seth was up to. Heading to the bathroom, with the dress Seth wanted her to wear, and her other supplies locking the door behind her. An hour later she is completely gift for Seth, a watch that he pointed out to her once, was in her purse. Just applying the final touches. Around 12 the doorbell rings,and she answers it. At the door Seth is dressed in a nice suit, and has wet hair combed out nicely. He is holding a bouquet of purple tulips out to her. She willingly accepts, and kisses him in thanks. He picks her up, cradle style, to his car, and puts her in. He climbs in the other side, and drives them to the drive in. They cuddle closely in front of the movie screen so close that Faith could again feel his heartbeat. They sit down and watch Endless Love then Winter's Tale together. After the movie he takes her to her favorite restaurant. There they exchanged gifts, the watch earning her a huge kiss. He got her a diamond bracelet, on the inside the words "My Girl -Love Seth" And then a romantic walk, and horseback riding. The carnival was in town too, so they went on every ride. He even won her a huge teddy bear with a black rose in its paw, and the words "I love you" on the chest.  
"That's bad luck." the carny won  
"We make our own luck, this rose just happens to be my babies favorite. So I'll take any chance I have to for my baby." Seth tells him  
Seth grabs her hand, and they walk away from the carny's booth. They spend the rest of the day together. When everything was said and done, Seth carries Faith to his house. He helps her take her heels off. She goes to the guestroom, gets dressed in pajama bottoms, and a tee-shirt. Seth already has his eyes closed when she returns, he knows she hates for him to see her pajamas no matter how many times he complains, saying "I bet you look adorable." . She crawls into bed, and he joins her pulling the covers over both of them. She lays her head on his chest, and he wraps his arms around her. She falls asleep listening to his heart beat.  
The End


End file.
